vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Clara
Clara is the first Spanish female Vocaloid3. History Her demos were revealed October 21, 2011. She and Bruno (a Spanish male) are expected to be released some time in December. Their production was aided by Giuseppe. ;Demo *El Trenecito YouTube Broadcast (duet w/ Bruno) *Por Una Rosa YouTube Broadcast (solo) *Juntos Tú y Yo YouTube Broadcast (duet w/ Bruno) *Derroche YouTube Broadcast (solo) *Tres Cosas (Salud, Dinero y Amor) YouTube Broadcast (solo) *Melody.exe YouTube Broadcast (duet w/ Bruno) Bruno and Clara were finally released on 23th December 2011. However, they were only able to be bought via download and buyers had to use a non-free e-mail account to purchase them. This was to prevent credit card fraud, the problem was not Voctro Labs, but rather the retail seller Share-it's rules for sale. They come without the full editor, but could be bought together or seperately. Their joint package made them the cheapest of the Vocaloid 3 voicebanks, despite the user having to purchase the full Vocaloid 3 editor seperately. Currently, there's a special pack, is composed: *Voice library Bruno + Clara *VOCALOID 3 EDITOR *Samples (10 Bruno and 14 Clara) It coast only 140 €. Every library coast 70 €. Marketing Clara and Bruno are aimed at Spanish music professionals and the first Vocaloids aimed at the Spanish culture. They do not incorporate the moe-esqueMoe (slang) - a specific type of cute. style of the Japanese Vocaloids and their designs are more aimed towards a retrospective European art style. Competition Clara and Bruno have a fanart competition right now.link The contest is being done as a response to the disappointment in the artwork from anime fans.link The winners were announced on the 19th of December.link Usage for Music Clara is a mature female vocal type and the female counterpart to Bruno. As the first Vocaloids capable of Spanish, they have been reported to be overall quite understandable by Spanish fans; however, as expected from any new stage of development of the Vocaloid software, the pair still have room for improvements. Examples of Usage Youtube List/Clara Songs Reception Clara has had a backlash based on her illustration, mainly for lacking an anime-like design or referred to as not having the appearance of a Vocaloid, with some going so far as to label her and Bruno as "ugly"; however, within the Spanish fandom there have been reports of strong defense from fans of the pair and Vocaloid, who have noted just as Japanese Vocaloids represent their culture and English Vocaloids the English culture, likewise Bruno and Clara represent the Spanish culture. In extreme cases, Giuseppe (who is behind their creation) was reported to have received death threats aimed at their artist. The outcry mostly came from the fans who were used to anime styled Vocaloids, although have been more extreme than previously seen before with non-Japanese Vocaloids. The voice type itself; however, has been noted to be appealing in general despite the issues some fans have had for the boxart. Notable for... *First Vocaloid by Voctro Labs *First female Spanish Vocaloid *First female Vocaloid by Voctro Labs Gallery References External links *Voctro-Vocaloid * Clara fanart DeviantArt Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Spanish Vocaloids Category:Female Vocaloids